The journey of Daisy Sarsa and Luigi Mario
by Daisyfan24
Summary: Its about Daisy's journey of finding true love and finding her mother. Will Daisy find her mother and true love? Please R&R. You guys still have to go easy on me because this is my ACTUAL first story that is my idea. DaisyxLuigi forever.


Ok this is my newest story. I didn't really putted much effort in the other one. In this one I'll try my best because I'm really a math genius. So this week, I was force by my teacher to go to the library. He picked out a book that at FIRST I didn't want to read. It was an historical fiction and even though Social Studies is my second favorite subject, I don't like reading books about. But I was so wrong. It was the best Historical fiction book ever. It was sort of like Titanic but it's a lot different. Now you guys are probably wondering what does this have to do with your new story. Well, I got an idea from this book but it's a lot different but similar at the same time. So let's start reading my story about everyone's favorite couple, Daisy and Luigi.

It was a humid, sunny day at Sarasaland. Every day was the same thing. It was so boring. I mean all my friends live in another kingdom. Even though Mario insults me, I kind of miss those insults. I mean I only met him once but I still consider him as a friend. I was bored in my bedroom trying to figure out what to do until I heard a scream. I ran down the stairs and saw it was my father. He was usually the bravest but I have never heard him scream before.

"Honey, the kingdom has been attack and you have to go another kingdom," he said.

"How about the Mushroom Kingdom," I replied.

"No, it's been attack too so go somewhere like an island or something," he exclaimed.

I was confused but I had no other choice but to pack quickly. I went to my room and just grabbed my dresses and a knife etc…. I grabbed my suitcase and went down stairs. I looked at my father who was scared at that moment.

"Dad, I love you," I said.

Those were the last words I said. With that, I ran outside. I turned back to see one last view of my kingdom. I then ran as fast as I could until I find an island or something. I knew it will be a long journey but I needed to find an island to settle. I stopped after running ten miles. I needed something to eat or drink. I looked up and saw a big tree. I climbed it to rest and to eat one of the oranges. Trees were my passion. Ever since I was little I always climbed up a tree to just relax. To me a tree is my best friend (beside Peach).

"You know what tree, I think this journey will help me find my true love or maybe if I'm lucky to find my mother" I said to the tree.

My mother somehow just disappeared on my 3rd birthday. Every year it's so depressing not able to see her again. And about the true love thing, it's just I'm sick and tire of my dad picking who he wants me to marry. I mean he wants to follow the "tradition". (Sigh) I should start walking if I want to find a stupid island. I climbed down the tree and started walking north. Everything around me was so dull and creepy.

"I wonder what happened to my dad?"

I mean he just screamed and told me to go far away. I looked down the ground. There were bugs, insects, and beetles crawling on the ground. I took a deep breath and sighed. I was upset that I left my father but happy to be free. I continued to walk and rested when I reached forty miles. I was exhausted. I was too tired to walk. I looked back. I knew I was very far away from Sarasaland. I only saw trees and bushes. I then looked up front and saw more trees. I climbed a tree and rested there. I couldn't sleep that night because I was too busy thinking about my memories I had with my father. I chuckle when I remembered when I was little and he came every night to scare me. It was a memory that I knew that will never be forgotten. I climbed down the tree and started walking. I ignored the pain of my legs. I had to move on, no matter what time, no matter what weather, and no matter what place.

I had walked sixty miles and I couldn't take it no more but I saw land. Yes land. I was so relief. It was a small island with beauty. It was full of colors, food, and pure nature. I walked towards the island but I felt something on my arm. It was a man with a gun. I was scared but didn't show my fear.

"Why are you here and who are you?" he asked.

"I came here to settle because where I live it's has been attack," I answered.

"Welcome" he answered.

He grabbed my suitcase and showed me a tour of the island. The island was beautiful. It had everything I needed. Freedom was what I needed. He then showed me my tent. It was perfect.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome" he answered.

"My name is Daisy and yours?" I replied.

"Oh my name is Walnut," he answered.

With that he headed to his tent. I smiled. I was actually living in the wilderness.

Well that's that short story but I think my journey just begun. My name is Daisy Sarsa and this is my story.

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the other chapters will be way longer. Oh and if you're wondering what happened to the kingdom then stay tune for the next chapter. Chao

DF24 


End file.
